


Unseen Ghosts

by uaigneach



Series: 2018 In-Class Works [6]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, LMAO, both musical and movie verse, kinda angsty, kinda like a mashup, most of those characters are sorta just mentioned tho, this was based off a shitty dramatic monologue I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: Veronica goes to visit JD's grave





	Unseen Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heather's Animatic Playlist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/353916) by Anidoodles. 



> Pls go and check out Anidoodles' youtube channel because they are absolutely amazing and this fic is loosely based off the universe that they made with their animatics and memes.

“You know, we had a funeral for you. We all showed up, everyone in town.” Veronica didn’t really know why she always found herself here. When she got lost in thoughts and the ghosts weren’t bothering her, her feet just seemed to take her to this spot.

Today, she’d planned on coming to J.D.’s grave. She’d brought flowers and everything. But now that she was here, she didn’t really know why she’d come. “They never fund the other bombs. I told them it was a suicide.” Because that’s what it had been, in the end. Sure the original plan was to take the rest of the school with him – she didn’t for a second believe that he would want to stick around; if there was one thing he’d been honest about it was his devotion and obsession with her, even if he’d called it love then – at the end of the day, J.D. had been the only casualty.

Not in the war he’d been fighting with the world. That battle filed had many more corpses. “This town’s seen an awful lot f those lately.” Heather Chandler, Kurt and Ram, Martha, Heather McNamara. Her. J.D.’s war had claimed many lives, even if not all of them were dead. “Well not really suicides, but they don’t know that.” She glanced over at the rest of the cemetery, knowing that that was where the rotting corpses of the three she’d murdered rested now. She placed the small bouquet of white roses down in front of his grave.

“They think it was because of your dad; that you blew yourself up. Some kind of poetic justice.” The police had found her crying 20 ft away from the destroyed corpse that had been her boyfriend just minutes prior. Even now, she didn’t know if she had been crying because she was sad or if it was just a release of emotion and stress from the events that lead up to J.D.’s suicide. Ironically, his was the first death since all of this started that had actually been a suicide.

The police had been incredibly sympathetic. Even the other students of Westerburg had cut her some slack and generally left her alone about the fact that her boyfriend had blown himself up n the football field.

She carefully sat and began to unpack the picnic she brought with her, placing everything just so. “I told the police about what your mom did. They think it runs in your family.” His dad had been awfully tight lipped with the police. But there was a certain aura of sadness and exhaustion hanging around him now. He’d left town shortly after the funeral. Last, she heard, he was in California for a demolition. She picked at her sandwich, ripping it apart into small pieces and the mechanically forcing herself to eat them.

“The bomb had destroyed your body enough that it hid the evidence of nay gunshot wounds. I still have your gun, and it was so obviously a suicide that there was n need for them to dig any deeper. Teenagers were just dropping like flies. They didn’t even bother me about being there – they thought I had been trying to stop you. They weren’t completely wrong.”

She lit a cigarette, balancing it on the top of his gravestone. Then she pulled out some more things from her bag. A slushy that had melted about 1/3 of the way through and a small teddy bear. J.D. had always been a fan of slushies so that was a given. He’d taken her to a carnival once upon a time. Back in between the deaths of Heather chandler and Kurt and Ram. He’d won her this teddy bear, so it was kind of poetic for her to leave it here for him now.

“I can’t see you like I can the others.” Right from the beginning of all of this, she’d been seeing ghosts. Specifically Heather Chandler. She had just shown up looking exactly like how Veronica had remembered her. She had remained in the same state of appearance as when she died. Sil lingerie and robe, hair in delicate curlers, and a small line of blue drain cleaner running down from the side of her mouth. Heather was always there to make scathing remarks about _something_ that she’d done.

Kurt and Ram were there too. Still in their underwear and keeping their obnoxious attitudes. They liked to air hump people and make sleazy comments because it annoyed Veronica and disgusted Heather. “I still see them. All the time.” Sometimes she wonders if she would have seen Martha or Heather McNamara if they’d died too.

“I haven’s seen you. No matter how many times I’ve visited this damn grave.” J.D. had never once appeared to her. Whether that means that he doesn’t have a spirit, he’s hiding from her, or that this was a stress and guilt induced hallucinations and she wasn’t feeling guilty about his death, or not was still unclear. It would probably remain that way too. It’s not like she really wanted the answer to do that question.

She packed up her picnic. “You deserve to rot. I deserve to rot.” This was true as well. Everything that had happened had been her fault. There was just as much blame on her shoulders as on J.D.’s. “Goodbye, Mr. No-Name-Kid. I’ll see you in hell.”

Maybe she’d bring some carnations next week.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKqPBa-htrY&index=96&list=LLhDZotKqyQphhtEQwlBBdew


End file.
